


Only the best for my Sugar

by QueenOfRavenss



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood Drinking, Coran is mentioned - Freeform, F/M, Sugar Mama AU, Sugar baby Lance, Vampire Allura, Vampires, human Lance, of the sexual kind, sugar mama Allura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 17:09:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13252782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRavenss/pseuds/QueenOfRavenss
Summary: Allura is a 500 year old vampire who adores her sugar baby Lance.





	Only the best for my Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for Jump for the AlluranceExchange! I really loved this vampire prompt and I couldn't help but also make it a sugar mama au as well! I hope you enjoy!

Allura eyes the delicious sight behold her with hunger, biting her bottom lip carefully so that her fangs don’t puncture her lip. The low cut tight jeans framed his long slender legs beautifully, her eyes hungrily travel up his body, leering at his cute supple ass, her eyes continue to travel up his lean back. His shirt was specifically chosen because it was tight fitting, showing all of his lean muscle. Her eyes finally land on his delectable neck, one could argue it’s her favorite spot on him, but his dick is tied for the spot. She looks at his choker with fondness, ever since she surprised him with it as a gift he has worn it everyday. It fills her with joy that he loves the gifts she gives him. Unable to resist the urge to touch him, she gets off the bench of the private changing room she booked just for this occasion, walking up to him and slipping her hands under his blue velvet shirt.  


“A-Allura, getting frisky there aren’t you?” Lance said face reddening from Allura’s caressing, she pressed herself completely up against Lance’s back. Standing on tiptoe to nuzzle his neck, inhaling his sweet scent. In all of her 500 years living as the undead; Lance’s blood was the most delicious to her and she has drunk a lot of blood in her time. It was the smell of his blood that drew her attention to him to begin with. Her originally intent was just to get free meals, she can only live off of blood bags for so long, the main source was always the most appetizing and she hit the motherload with Lance. But she never expected she’d end up with a sugar baby instead, yeah she drinks from him, but she ends up spoiling him more than anything. She has oddly...become so fond of this human. She had met plenty of guys like him before, she didn’t know what made him special, other than his blood of course. Maybe it was his awful sense of humor that was somehow charming, whatever the case was she was extremely fond of him. So much so her friends relentlessly teased her about it and her butler Coran has started calling him master Lance.  


Allura moved her hands up to his chest feeling the harness bralet she bought him a week ago, a smile crept onto her face.  


“You’re such a good boy for wearing that harness bralet I bought you” Allura whispered into his ear, she heard his breath hitch. She traveling one of her hands down under his pants and the other caressing his nipple. Lance bit his hand, trying to muffle his moan, he grabbed her arm half attempting at stopping her actions.  


“You like the gifts I buy you?” Allura asked, getting a nod from Lance, she bagan palming through his underwear. Lance responded with a muffled moan, squeezing Allura’s arm more firmly.  


“How much do you like it?” Allura asked, feeling Lance move his hand onto hers and squeezing to bring friction on his dick. She softly giggled at the action, he was too cute.  


“Ah hem” one of the workers interrupted, Allura casted them a dirty look as Lance ripped himself free from Allura.  


“Please no sexual activity in the changing room” they said in their fake customer voice, that Allura has heard way to often.  


“Sorry!” Lance apologized, Allura only rolled her eyes, she hated it when someone interrupted her and Lancey Lance time. It was important part of health.  


“I brought the suit you wanted Ma'am” the worker said holding up the suit, and hanging it up next to the mirror.  


“Can I help you with anything else sir?” the worker asked, Lance shook his head avoiding eye contact from embarrassment.  


“Ma’am I’m gonna have to ask you to step outside” the worker said politely Allura huffed and did what she was told. She sat on the comfortable bench impatiently waiting for Lance to finish changing. She brought out her phone, to past the time. After several minutes, she hears a door open, she puts her phone down watching as Lance comes out of the changing rooms. It was perfect! She knew it would gorgeous on him! He looked a little uncomfortable but she could tell he loved it as well.  


“This-this is too much” Lance said adjusting the suit’s sleeves, the sapphire blue shade brought out his eyes and the cut of the suit made his shoulders look good. Made only with the finest materials, it was worth every cent to custom make.  


“Not at all! I was thinking I didn’t go high enough….” Allura mentioned recalling the consultation visit.  


“How much more expensive can it get? Shit I mean this has actual gold chains and real diamonds!” Lance said turning around to the open back suit that had chains draping across, beneath these chains was his expose muscular back. She was mentally patting herself on the back for this one.  


“Only the best for my baby” Allura said, seeing the flustered expression on Lance’s face.  


“Allura!” he said looking around to see if any of the employees heard her, he was too cute. She got up from the and started ‘inspecting’ the suit, she blatantly looked at his the pant’s suit fitted well.  


“You know it looks really hot on you” Allura complimented taking a feel of his ass. She gently pulls Lance to her looking at his neck. It’s about time mama got some sugar.  


“Does mama get some sugar?” Allura said trailing her finger down his exposed chest and stopping at the first button of the blazer. She saw his adam’s apple move as he gulped.  


“Whatever sugar she wants” he said eyes filled with eyes, she lead him back to the changing room and pressed him up to the wall and unbuttoning his blazer, she slipped off the blazer part way getting to inpatient to fully take it off. Her fangs elongated, she licked her lips in anticipation. She held onto Lance getting the best position to bite, she sank her fangs into him, getting a muffled moan from him. She made her own moan, tasting his blood on her tongue, she felt firm hands on her ass bringing her in closer.  


“Oh my fucking god” she heard an employee say, but she didn’t care, not with this sweet blood in her mouth and the delicious noises Lance was making. All that mattered to her was this.


End file.
